


All I Want For Christmas

by Larryinmythoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, No real plot line, lots of fonding, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryinmythoughts/pseuds/Larryinmythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis organise their first Christmas alone and invite the other boys over to help celebrate. Involves lots of fluff and corny jokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based off this prompt: what about a larry christmas party fanfic, where harry and louis invited liam, zayn and niall for christmas dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This Hasn't been edited and was written in an afternoon so be warned okay.
> 
> also, the lovely [iwlyfb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iwlyfb/pseuds/iwlyfb) has translated this into Russian that you can read [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3852454)

Christmas morning in the Tomlinson-Styles household began with ‘Jingle Bells’ blaring from Harry’s phone at 6am and the boy waking up with a lapful of Louis. As soon as the younger boy opened his eyes, Louis attacked his face with kisses, with a soft Merry Christmas being whispered between each of them. If Harry had to say his favourite way to wake up, it would most definitely be this. 

Eventually the alarm was turned off and the two boys slowly climbed out of bed and towards the bathroom. By 6:30 Harry was dressed in his favourite reindeer jumper, and Louis was matching in his own snowman jumper. The day ahead of them was to be filled with presents, food, and good company.

Downstairs the Christmas tree was standing proud with tinsel and lights decorating each branch and underneath sat the many presents wrapped to perfection (by Harry of course, Louis only got tangled in tape and ribbon within 30 seconds of his first attempt). Unfortunately the roads were too dangerous for the boys to go home for the holiday, but plans had been made to deliver all the presents as soon as possible. 

Harry and Louis shared a breakfast of fluffy pancakes, bacon, and eggs over mugs of tea as they watched the snow slowly fall outside. Skype calls were in order as Louis’ siblings all went through everything they had unwrapped from Barbie dolls to ipods. Then Harry called his mum and sister who wished them a merry Christmas and last minute tips on the perfect mash potato recipe. 

“Haz! Can you come in here for a minute please?” Louis called as he sat by the tree, a small blue and silver box sitting in his hands. This one he had wrapped himself but the edges were a bit wonky, and the bow a bit off centre. 

Harry came out from the kitchen where he was loading the dishwasher to see his boyfriend sitting like his own perfect Christmas elf. He meandered his way into the living room and sat across from Louis, grabbing for his own, albeit better wrapped, gift hidden behind some of the larger boxes. 

“Okay so do you want to unwrap at the same time?” There was a mischievous glint in Louis’ eyes but Harry only smirked and nodded. 

They both swapped presents and slowly counted to three.

“1…

2…

3…” 

Neither of them took much care in unwrapping them, save for Harry pulling off the lopsided bow and sticking it on Louis’ forehead. Louis manages to open his first, probably due to the four less roles of tape used, and lets out a soft gasp.  
“Harry… You really shouldn’t have. Didn’t these sell out months ago?” In his hands he holds 2 tickets and backstage passes to see The Script in February. 

Harry momentarily gives up his own tape related struggles to smile at Louis. “Of course I should have, I saw how devastated you were when you missed out on tickets, so I pulled a couple of strings, no big deal.”

“No big deal, are you serious?” Louis launched himself across the gap between them, drawing Harry into a searing kiss as they both fell backwards. “God I love you so much,” He says when they eventually pull apart “now hurry up and open my present.”

The younger boy picked up the gift once again and stuck his tongue out whilst trying to fight with the packaging. Eventually the thing was opened and it was Harry’s turn to gasp. Inside the plain brown box was an old fashion polaroid camera. 

More kisses were in order that left both boys breathless and giggly on the floor surrounded by wrapping paper. After a few minutes of just sitting together in comfortable silence, Harry had to get up in order to start the preparations for dinner. It was still only around 11 but the turkey would have to go in soon and there were still all the salads to make. Louis gathered all the wrapping paper to put in the bin and went to the stereo to turn on some music, with Christmas carols soon blasting through the house. 

The meal was slowly coming together as Harry and Louis worked around each other in perfect unison that could only happen after years of practice. Harry was on meat duty, making sure the oven was at the right temperature and everything was glazed properly, whilst Louis was on chopping duty, slicing up the vegetable and avoiding anything hot. Lunch consisted of snacking between jobs as both were still full from breakfast and were trying to save room for the massive feast they were preparing. It wasn’t until everything was in the oven or placed in snowman covered bowls that they both came to a horrible realisation. 

“Um Haz, you know how excellently you planned every aspect of this dinner?” Louis asked whilst sticking his head into the freezer and then the fridge. 

“Mhmm” Harry replied with his focus remaining on putting just the right amount of stuffing into the turkey.

“What exactly have we decided on for dessert?”

There was a pregnant pause as Harry looked up from the defrosted bird to stare at Louis. It was broken when the complete lack of sugary goodness was realised. 

“Holy shit. Oh my god. Holy fucking shit Lou, how did I forget about dessert? I was so focused on the turkey and the potatoes and the… and the…”

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down Harry we can figure this out. What about the boys? Maybe they have something they can bring over. Zayn and Liam are visiting family this morning and might be able to scab something?” 

“Oh god, our first Christmas alone and we are planning to mooch off other families for dessert.” The distress was starting to grow even more on the curly haired boys face. Dessert was supposed to be his kingdom! He could back cakes in his sleep! But he was just so focused on not screwing up the main course that he didn’t even think of restocking the flour or chocolate or anything for a proper dessert. 

Louis decided to take control of the situation before it spiralled even further downwards, grabbing for his phone with one hand and Harry’s hip with the other. 

“I’m going to call Liam right now, and then Niall, and you are going to go make us both a cup of tea and calm down.” 

He opened up his contacts and hit Liam, hoping he wasn’t interrupting anything too important. A far too giggly and happy Zayn answered the phone instead on the second ring.

“Heeey Lou! Howzit going? Li and I are so excited for dinner later.” 

Hey Zayn, about that dinner. We have had a little hiccup in regards to dessert? In that we kinda forgot about it completely. Is there any way that you and Liam could bring something around?”

“Oooh yeah no worries mate, we already have a chocolate cake we were going to bring around.”

“You guys are actually life savers, thank you so much. I guess we will see you later?”

“Of course, see you then.”

Louis hung up the phone before hugging Harry behind where he was steeping the tea. 

“Liam and Zayn have a delicious chocolate cake they are bringing around for dessert and I’m just about to call Niall.” He could feel the way Harry’s muscles relaxed further with each word. 

The phone call from Niall went a little worse, with a loose promise of finding something from somewhere in the next two hours, but at least there would be something for them to eat afterwards. 

By the time 3 o’clock came around, there was a knock at the door that could only just be heard over the Mariah Carey that Louis was dancing to around the kitchen, with wooden spoon in hand. The mood was decidedly better than during the Christmas Dessert Panic, with Harry providing the backup tunes. When Harry had calmed his giggles down enough between verses, he went to the front door to open it for Zayn and Liam. Both boys were covering in a light dusting of snow and carried armfuls of boxes and bags, including a cooler box with a distinctly cake like shape inside.

“Come in, come in!” But before the boys could make it two steps over the threshold, Louis slid out of the kitchen singing.

“ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOUU-OOUU-OOUUU” 

The presents were placed under the tree with all the others and the food placed in the already overflowing fridge as Harry handed out cold beers for them all. It was not too long until Niall arrived as well, grounded in London by the storms and unable to fly home in time for Christmas. He came with his own armfuls of presents, and a dessert box with a hastily removed price sticker on top. 

With the turkey in the oven and the salads all wrapped up, the five boys sat around the tree with beers in hand and Louis acting as Santa. Christmas hats had been distributed, Harry wearing a purple one with a crown, Niall in green, Zayn and Liam wearing plain red ones, and Louis wearing an elf hat with pointy ears that the boys had gotten him as a joke a few years before. 

“Alright boys, time to find out who has been naughty or nice. Niall you’re first up and I believe this one is from our curly haired friend over here.”

It seemed Niall also did not possess patience when unwrapping presents as he tore into the sparkly red paper. Inside was a shirt with ‘I heart Barack Obama’ printed on the front and the Irishman let out a cackle as he proudly showed the other boys. 

“Absolutely love it H.” 

Niall then grabbed the gift he bought for Zayn, handing it over and already ruining the flow of Louis being Santa. With a little more care, but only barely concealed excitement, Zayn opened his present to find an adult colouring book full of superheroes. From his position on Liam’s lap, he giggled as he flipped through the pages full of intricate pictures of those like Spiderman and Captain America. 

“Absolutely brilliant Niall, and really the only acceptable type of colouring book” 

It went on with gifts being given until the entire floor looked like Rudolf had vomited up Christmas and the gifts under the tree were dwindled to only those for other family members. More beers were passed around as the day went on between laughter and overplayed carols. Liam and Louis were busy trying to set up the new xbox Harry had bought for all of them as Niall tried to put on every pair of socks he had gotten at once (there were a total of 23 pairs, and the lesson was learnt to be careful what you wish for). 

At around 5pm the boys migrated towards the dining room, as Harry and Louis disappeared into the kitchen to sort out last minute things. The table was set beautifully with crackers on each plate and a snowflake inspired centrepiece that harry had googled how to make earlier on in the week. Plate after plate was brought out onto the table, with enough food to feed an army ten times over. There was turkey, lamb and chicken, potato salad, Caesar salad and a pasta salad, roast vegetables and a pot of gravy. The chocolate cake Zayn and Liam brought over was waiting in the fridge with Niall’s Pavlova that he swears he made himself despite any stickers that prove otherwise. How he managed to buy anything on Christmas baffles everyone but they choose not to question the happy miracle or the luck of the Irish. 

Once everyone was seated with champagne filling their glasses, Harry stood to make a toast from where he sat at the head of the table. He reached for Louis’ hand who was sitting to his left, and smiled at the others. 

“A toast to having four of the most amazing people around me to celebrate the holidays! You boys mean the absolute world to me and I wouldn’t have this day any other way. Thank you all for coming around and celebrating with Lou and me, you have made today extra special. Now before I get too mushy, I hope you enjoy the food.”

Before he could even sit down properly, the boys all chimed in with:

“2 – 4 – 6 – 8 dig in don’t wait!” 

The clatter of knives and forks being pushed around filled the room as they all dived into the feast, filling their plates to the brim with the delicious smelling food.

“Absolutely amazing spread boys, you have outdone yourselves.” Said Liam through a mouthful of mashed potato. Harry and Louis just grinned at each other over their plates. 

They all continued to chat through the meal, pausing only to shove more into their mouths. A sizable dent was made in the amount of food left as glasses were refilled and plates taken away. The desserts were brought out and demolished almost as quickly before all five boys started to groan from overeating. The disaster of the morning was all but forgotten. 

“I do believe it’s time for Christmas crackers,” Louis said as he held his own red and green prize above his head. “Harold, would you do me the honours?”

“But of course.” 

A loud bang echoed around the room shortly before Louis cheered his victory. Inside contained a blue party hat, a mini yo-yo and a joke card.

“Alright lads, I’m not sure you are prepared for this hilarity… Who is Santa’s favourite singer?”

There was a baited breath as the boys waited for the answer.

“Elf-is Presley!” Harry was the only one to laugh as the others groaned in unison. 

The rest of the boys popped their own crackers until they each had a fancy hat, a little nick-knack and a terrible joke.

What do you get if you eat Christmas decorations?  
Tinsilitis!

What's green, covered in tinsel and goes ribbet ribbet?  
Mistle-toad!

Why do mummies like Christmas so much?  
Because of all the wrapping!

What do you call people who are afraid of Santa Claus?  
Claus-trophobic!

Even with the copious amount of alcohol they had all consumed, the jokes seemed to only get worse, yet they were all laughing like it was going out of fashion. 

Once the table was cleared (re: everything moved to the kitchen and hastily wrapped in cling wrap), they all moved back the living room where they waded their way to the couch through the wrapping paper. The xbox was finally set up correctly and round after round of Fifa was played with no real winners or losers however much Niall claimed to be the ultimate champion. As the night went on, more drinks were required and Liam properly opened the ‘I love dick’ shot glasses that Louis had gotten him. 

“Hazza,” Louis slurred, “meet me under the mistletoe.”  
“We don’t actually have any mistletoe honeybunch.” So he used dumb pet names when drunk, sue him. 

“That is where you are completely and utterly wrong.” He stood up with only slight wobbles as he went over to the Christmas tree, Harry watching on with a confused look on his face.

Louis broke off a couple of leaves from the pine tree before walking back over to his boyfriend, plopping straight down into his lap.

“That’s just leaves Lou, not the real thing.” 

“Like I care my pumpkin spice muffin,” It may have been a thing for both of them. “I’m gonna kiss you so hard you don’t even remember the word mistletoe.”

How could harry really argue with that? Louis kept his right hand lifted with the leaves firmly grasped as he gripped Harry’s curls with the other. It wasn’t the first kiss they ever shared, or even the hundredth, but it still took his breath away and left him giddy. Harry kissed back with all he had, Louis’ hand slowly dropping the leaves to the floor as he cupped his jaw. 

The other boys barely gave them a second glance, used to the behaviour after years of friendship, and just continued on with their games and another round of shots. Eventually they slowed down before they started grinding on floor but they didn’t move very far away from each other, choosing to stay close and share simple pecks as they watched Niall cheer a goal and Liam commiserate his losses in Zayn’s neck. 

All of the boys were far too smashed to drive home, so harry gathered all the blankets and pillows from around the house and brought them back downstairs. The xbox had been turned off in favour of corny Christmas movies, with Home Alone being switched on. Zayn and Liam were cuddled together on one end of the couch, with Niall alone on the loveseat closest to the tree. Louis was waiting with his arms up for Harry to cuddle into once everyone has been properly blanketed. Harry curled up with his favourite boy, savouring the moment of looking around the room. The place was honestly a mess, with tomorrow looming full of dirty dishes and trash bags, but the night seemed endlessly perfect. Zayn and Liam had gotten even closer under the blanket and Niall only poking the top of his blonde head over the top of his chosen fuzzy blanket. 

The chatter had finally died down to only mumbled comments every now and then, before they all fell asleep somewhere between the Grinch starting to gain feelings and his heart growing three sizes. They each had full stomachs, buzzed heads and stacks of gifts that proved their years of friendship with any problems of forgotten desserts long gone, with only Christmas happiness left in its place. 

When harry wakes up the next morning, tucked under Louis’ chin, with his favourite boys snoring softly around him, he thinks this might actually be the best way to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, feel free to let me know what you think over on [my tumblr!](http://kissingfools.tumblr.com/)


End file.
